The Gatekeeper
by Booskatelli
Summary: What if Walt wasn't the only kid in the plane crash, follow the adventure of eleven year old Reagan. The daughter of a spinal surgeon with her own past and secrets to hide. The island was a place for the believers and the special ones, now Reagan must find her own path and figure out how to survive. CRAPPY SUMMARY, BUT PLEASE R/R IT WOULD MEAN A LOT
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all. This is my first ever Lost fanfic. I know that the great series is over but I an watching it again and this idea came into my head. The main character is my own and so are a few others but other than that I do not own the Lost characters or the great idea.**

 **So this story will be slightly AU. And some things will be changed in this story to some extent. Most everyone that dies will still be dead and so forth. Now I am just testing the waters with this one and probably will not update very frequently. But I always love your guys input and ideas so leave a comment and I can guarantee I will read it!**

 **Enjoy! And don't forget to leave a review!**

Chapter-1

Two eyes shot open, met by blue sky. The young girl shot up into a sitting position, her head burning with a fire she recognized all to well. The girl scanned her surroundings, running her fingers through the silky sand underneath her, trying desperately to figure out what happened.

That's when it clicked, the plane, the crash. She sucked in a deep breath, making her shattered ribs quiver. She slowly stood up heading towards the sound that was unmistakably the cries of people. Her shoulder length brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail just hiding the scar that ran down the side of her head and behind her ear. Her eyes, one crystal blue and the other dark brown were met with the image of the firey rubble that was Oceanic flight 815.

With a sort of caution, she made her way down the bank, her head still trying to catch up with this harsh reality. She saw a blonde who was screaming bloody murder and a pregnant woman who was crouched down holding her stomach. Instinct kicked in and in that moment the young girl found herself doing what she was always raised to do; help people. But something held her back as she ran her gaze over the scene. She couldn't find the familiar face she so desperately needed to see. The girl let out a whimper, the pain coming back all over again.

"Dad!" She screamed. Her voice got lost in the other commotion, "Dad!" She screamed it again and in an instant someone was at her side. But it wasn't her dad. She backed up a step as the Korean man started saying things she couldn't understand. He pointed toward the sea and only then did she notice an African American women laying in the sand, unmoving.

She started briskly over to her, she recognized her from the plane, they had been sitting right next to each other. She started toward her, knowing she had to help somehow. The girl blinked a few times, her head burning with that pain. Her walking became jagged and she felt her chest constrict up, her vision becoming blotchy with dark shades of black and gray that made her panic all over again before darkness gave way completely and gravity pulled her face down in the sand.

******FLASHBACK * * * * * *

The girl glanced out the window watching the clouds sore around her. She never really liked planes and this trip was no different. She felt someone watching her and she turned her unusual gaze to her right. "You know, it's OK to be nervous on planes." The voice of the older African American lady said.

The girl nodded. "I know, but my dad always says the bad stuff has a tendency to happen to us. So I guess that's why I'm nervous." The girl spoke softly with a shrug of small shoulders.

"Are your eyes one of those 'bad things'?" The older lady asked noticing the girls different colored eyes.

The girl shook her head, of course the she would bring up her eyes, everyone did. The girl knew that if her dad were here right now he would be dismissing the question. "No, I don't think they are one of the bad things. My dad said I was born special."

The lady nodded. "Where is your dad anyway?"

"Bathroom." The girl responded. Shooting her blue and brown gaze toward the back of the plane.

He lady laughed. "Same with my husband. Must be where all the men go to hide out when they are scared." She joked before holding out her hand in the aisle. "My names Rose."

The girl grinned, her nerves going down a notch as she returned the hand shake. "My names Reagan."

"Well Reagan, I guess the two of us are going to have to keep each other company until our guys get back.

Reagan grinned, pushing a piece of hair out of her face and behind her ear, thinking maybe, just maybe that this day wouldn't be as bad as it started.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter two. Thank you for reading and reviewing. Reviews make me updated faster. I have just finished season one on the actual TV show so I am behind but I will be away this weekend so I will get to write alot. Sadly that means no updating. But I will update probably on Wednesday night or Thursday. Hopefully you all enjoy this chapter like I enjoyed writing it. And don't forget to review.**

 **{ 4 8 15 16 24 32}**

Chapter - 2

"Is she alright?" The whispers came into her ear, she slowly started to become conscious again.

"She's waking up. Everyone give her some space." The voice sounded loud in her ears and her chest heaved with a breath, her eyes shooting open.

Her vision was momentarily covered by a white light before it focused on the people in front of her. She recognized none of them and panic started to make its way into her stomach again.

"Whoa. Dude. Her eyes." A fairly large man with curly hair said.

Reagan averted her gaze to the white sands. Brushing off his comment she slowly stood up. "No, no. You should really sit down." The pregnant women whispered to her.

"Im, I'm alright." She replied back. "It was probably just the heat."

"Or the fact that you have a large cut on your forehead." The Arab man said gesturing to her head. Reagan slowly lifted her hand up to her head, and was met with the sticky substance of blood. "Get her some water." He instructed the large man. The pregnant women went with him. He then turned his gaze back to her. "My name is Sayid Jarrah." He said in a thick accent.

Reagan nodded, still trying to get her breathing under control. "Reagan Shephard."

"Strong name for a strong girl." Sayid said standing up before helping Reagan to her feet. "Were you traveling alone?"

Reagan momentarily narrowed her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest, taking a step back. She didn't know this man, so why would she trust him with that information, especially if she didn't even know if her dad was still alive.

Sayid nodded and grinned. "Smart girl too. I apologize for being intrusive. But a young, you're what twelve tops, girl shouldn't be running around alone." She didn't say anything. Her head was starting to feel fuzzy again. Reagan lowered herself to the ground, Sayid watched her with unmasked concern. "You've had these head pains before." He muttered mostly to himself. "I am going to go find the doctor. You stay here."

Reagan snapped her unusual eyes up to him, staring at him intently. "What did you just say?"

"We have been fortunate enough to have crashed on this damn place with one doctor. He was helping the African American lady." He said back as he started to walk away.

She felt her face heat up. "Sayid! He's my dad!"

****************FLASHBACK*************

"Magoo. I thought I told you to stop playing musical chairs on the plane." Came a teasing voice.

Reagan shot her gaze up to her dad, Doctor Jack Shephard who stood over her. "Sorry." She mumbled, getting up and plopping back down in the seat closest to the window. "But I got bored and was talking to Rose. It's not my fault you took so long."

He laughed and sat down next to her, buckling his seat belt before ruffling her hair. She shoved him away. "It shouldn't be much longer." He said scanning his dark gaze over the other passengers. "Hopefully."

Reagan sighed. "I hate flying. I don't get why I had to come along. I could've just stayed with grandma."

"What? And leave me here all alone? Come on now. I raised you better than that."

"But still. I hardly even knew the guy. He only came to see me like three times, tops." She whispered eyeing his reaction. It wasn't fair. None of it. "And the two of them was when I was like, two or something, I don't even remember. And he only came for like one night when-"

Jack cut his daughter off. "Reagan." She huffed, showing that Shephard stubbornness that ran in the whole family. She crouched down lower in the seat resting her head on Jacks shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her an pulled her close, kissing the top of her head, eyeing the scar. "But you know what the good thing about this is?"

"What." She said with a raised eyebrow. Her different colored gazes drifting wearily at him.

Jack grinned, whispering close to her eye like it was some big secret. "The flight attendants let you bring Marlie on here with us."

Reagan glanced down at her feet. "Marlie." She whispered. And in an instant the dark, almost red Labrador lifted her head in the silent question. Reagan grinned reaching down and petting the dog before, after Marlie sensed nothing was wrong, put her head back down on Jacks leather shoe. "Yeah. I guess you're right."

Jack pulled his daughter close again. "Get some sleep Magoo. Everything will be back to normal soon."

The young girl shook her head against him. "Nothing will ever go back to normal."

Jack waited until Reagan's breathing slowed down. He ran his fingers through his daughters hair, his finger automatically tracing the scar that not only left a mark on her head but also their hearts. "No, baby girl." Jack started quietly. "Normal is a long way off."


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3. Hope you enjoy. And don't forget about leaving a review!**

Chapter-3

"Dad!" She screamed when he came into sight. Reagan jumped up to her feet, slightly unsteady. She tossed the water bottle the two people, she learned that their names were Claire and Hurley, gave her onto the ground. She rushed forward feeling tears start forming in her eyes.

Jack let out a sigh of relief when he spotted her. When he had woken up in the bamboo forest, alone, he had immediately went into a panic at the thought of having to go home with two body bags instead of one.

Reagan reached him, jumping into his arms making him stumble upon impact. She buried her face into his chest letting the tears flow freely. "Shhh, I got you. You're safe now Magoo." He whispered softly.

She pulled back and he cupped her face with his hands wiping at her tears with his thumbs before turning her head so he could inspect the injury. Jack dabbed at the wound with his shirt, causing Reagan to pull back in pain. Tears burning all over again. "Are you okay?" She asked him.

He nodded, concentrating on her head that looked like it might need stitches. "I'm fine. Do you have your backpack?"

She nodded pointing back to where her backpack sat by a tree. "I'm passed out earlier." She whispered.

Jack snapped his gaze to hers. "What? How long were you out?"

"I don't, I don't know, dad, I can't find Marlie." The tears started again and Jack shut his eyes briefly, clutching his side with one hand, unseen to his daughter. "What if she's dead daddy?" She whimpered softly.

She hadn't called him that since it happened. The eleven year old eyed him. "She'll be alright. She's probably just scared and hiding out somewhere in the woods. We'll find her, don't worry. But right now, you need to rest. Hurley here is going to keep an eye on you, and so is Claire. I'll be back." Jack pressed a kiss against her forehead, careful of her cut.

"Dad! Where are you going?!" She cried loudly, but he didn't turn around.

She chewed her lip. Debating weather or not to follow him, but her decision got shattered when someone abruptly bumped into her. She whipped around fast, her eyes full of fury and fear. The gasp that came from the African American boy made her slightly uneasy. Reagan didn't meet his eyes as he backed up a bit.

"I didn't realize there was more than one kid on that plane. I'm Walt."

"Reagan." She replied back with a grin as he smiled too. He held out his hand and she took it, shaking them. "What's that?" She asked, glancing down at the red thing he was clutching in his hand.

Walt gave a sad smile. Unrolling what looked to be a dog leash. "It's my dogs, Vincent's. He was on the plane, with the luggage my dad said. I haven't seen him yet." He whispered.

"My dog was on the plane too." Reagan said back, walking toward where her black backpack sat on the sandy beach. She unzipped it, relived to see everything was intact. She pulled out a nose band collor and a blue leash.

Walt gave her a confused look. "But the airline lady said that Vincent was the only dog down there."

"Marlie sat with my dad and I." Reagan responded.

"But why? She's just a dog." He muttered and Reagan could tell he was jealous, but if she told him why he wouldn't be jealous anymore.

"Because she's my best friend. Can you stop asking all these questions?" She asked and Walt nodded, his mouth shut tight.

"Well we can look for our dogs together then." He said and she laughed a little, nodding in agreement because he was so right.

****************FLASHBACK***************

Reagan followed her dad through the crowd of people, her eyes hidden by dark shades, Marlie right next to her, as always. Jack stopped at the desk placing his carry on next to him. "Uh sir, dogs are not allowed on this leval of the airport." The lady at the counter said shortly. Reagan chewed her bottom lip, not exactly wanting the attention she was about to get.

Jack handed her a couple of papers, before he shifted slightly. Reagan caught the gaze of the lady as she glanced down at Marlie, who was sitting patiently. In an instant the lady's eyes changed from annoyed to simpathetic. "The dog goes on." She heard her dad say as he started filling out some paperwork. The lady just nodded watching both Reagan and Marlie with those eyes.

Reagan followed her gaze down to the lab that sat so loyalty at her feet. Marlie was decked out in a blue coller and nose halter, her leash matching. The young girls eyes traveled down her dog, reaching the vest that Marlie wore, the white letters reading plain and simple; Service Dog. Do Not Pet.

Marlie sensed the attention and looked up at Reagan, the dogs ears pricked up, her eyes bright. "I'm good Mar." Reagan whispered, leaning down to be at eye leval with Marlie. Reagan adjusted the nose band and Marlie swiped a wet tounge at Reagan's face. Reagan let out a laugh. Hugging her dog. "Yeah," She repeated into Marlies soft fur. "I'm good."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello all. Sorry this update took so long, I have been extremely busy. But, I hope you all enjoy this chapter none the less. I would love for your input and thoughts, honestly, they make me update fast. So read, enjoy, and review.**

Chapter - 4

Reagan adjusted her backpack, her eyes scanning over the jungle as she waited. Her dad, Kate and Charlie had gone out in the jungle right after sunrise to look for the other part of the plane, they still weren't back. She had tried to sneak behind them and trail after them but her dad had doubled back, proving how much he knew her tricks, and sent her back to the beach.

So here she sat, waiting patiently, bored. Movement caught her eye and she turned and spotted John Locke walking toward the jungle path. "Mr Locke." She yelled jogging up to him.

He paused, offering her a smile. "Can I help you Reagan?"

"What were you doing in the jungle?" She asked.

"Making this. It's a dog whistle." He said holding up a small carved piece of bamboo. "I found Vincent, Walt's dog."

Reagan's face fell slightly. "Oh." Was all she could say. She turned her face away. Marlie was still missing and no matter how much beach she searched she couldn't find the lab.

"But we have another dog on this island, don't we?" Locke smiled as he pulled something from his pack; a blue noseband halter.

"That's Marlies!" She said. "Where'd you find it?"

"Out in the jungle. The dog wasn't around though." He admitted.

But Reagan didn't care. Her dog was on the island somewhere. Safe. Or at least alive. She took the halter from her hand, expecting the older man to walk away, continue to do whatever John Locke did in the jungle everyday. But her didn't. He reached back into his pack and pulled out a red torn up vest. "Now I know it's none of my business but you probably really need this dog, am I right?"

Reagan grabbed the vest. "You're right, it isn't any of your business." She snapped. Turning away briskly, memories flooding her brain.

******************FLASHBACK***************

She huffed, glancing angerly out the window of the SUV. The snowy landscape dipped and rose with hills, the area unknown to her. Her dad kept glancing at her. Jack knew that this was the right choice, the right thing to do for the nine year old. But she clearly had other ideas. It hadn't been the first time something like this had happened, and Jack knew it wouldn't be the last. She had said she was fine, she said she could handle a few hours alone in the house. But he shouldn't have left her.

He had left, en route to a surgery at the hospital. While at home Regan was basking in the glory that was alone time. Until everything went wrong. She passed out, slamming her head against the coffee table. Her dad had, thankfully come home shortly after, and called 911. The damage to her head wasn't bad but that wasn't what Jack was worried about. That had been the third time that month his daughter had passed out.

So he called the professionals, put his daughter through screens and scans and poked and prodded her with nettles. Trying to find out what they missed, what went wrong. All the while Jack searched for a solution to the problem. Until he found one. A service dog. One that could detect and warn Reagan when she was about to pass out, that way she'd have time to get to a safe place.

Jack had talked to the professionals, seemingly spending more time on the phone than with his daughter. And when he had finally agreed on a place they were there. The kennel and training property was a few hours away but Jack was willing to take the drive to look at the dogs, most he learned were labs. The people at the kennel had told him they had a few dogs that met their specific needs.

But Reagan didn't want a dog, well she did, but she didn't want this kind of dog. She didn't need another pair of eyes looking over here, reminding her everyday what had happened, what had changed her life.

So she sulked, like any other nine year old would do. "It'll be alright Magoo, it might be fun hanging out with the dogs?" Jack started on deaf ears. Stubborn she most certainly was.

Jack pulled into the long gravel driveway. Jack parked in front of the office. The place was fairly large two blue building that were adjacent to one another, labeled Kennel and Training Building. The doctor started toward the office, paperwork in hand before a voice called him. "Are you Jack?"

He turned and saw a women walking toward him. When she got close he nodded and they shook hands. "I'm Rita. I am the trainer here. That your daughter?" She nodded to Reagan who sat in the passenger seat, twiddling her thumbs.

Jack nodded and knocked on her window. She hesitated before slowly getting out, watching her shoes. Jack bumped her shoulder, warning her not to be rude.

"I'm Reagan." She whispered.

Rita nodded and shared a knowing glance with Jack before swinging her thumb over her shoulder to the kennel. "Dogs are this way, let's go."

The three of them walked toward the large blue building where barking could be heard. The air held a chill and Reagan felt the fear come back over her again. She jogged forward a bit catching up with her dad. She grabbed his hand squeezing all of her fear into it. Jack pulled her close and the pair headed into the building.

The barking of dogs was the first thing she heard. They walked passed a few rooms before turning and going through double doors where they were met with the large dog runs. Rita walked up to the second cage nodding toward two dogs. "Now, we have four dogs that meet your criteria, these two are two of them. The black lab is named Giles and his yellow coated friend is Topper."

Reagan nodded and bent down to be at eye leval with the dogs. The yellow one, Topper, bounced crazily on her feet and Reagan could tell she was younger. Giles, on the other hand, sat silently watching her. His eyes calm and relaxed. Reagan made a mental note to keep Giles in mind. She stood up glancing at both of the adults. "They are cool." Was all she could come up with.

Rita laughed. "Come on, I think I have the perfect dog for you."

She turned and led Jack and Reagan back the way they came, past a few offices and the bathing room before Rita opened up a door. Inside was an office but also a small metal cage.

The yellow lab that lay inside it shot it's head up meeting Reagan's gaze. The dark brown eyes seemed to bore through her body and Reagan knew this was the dog. "This is Marlie. She's a year old and is trained to warn people before they pass out, like you."

"Why's she in here all alone?" Jack asked.

"She played a little too hard and sprained a paw is all." Rita said. She walked forward grabbing a collor and leash off the top of the cage before handing it over to Reagan. "You can get her out."

Reagan silently nodded and started forward. Her bad mood gone and excitement bubbled inside of her for the first time in weeks. She bent down and whispered a sit and stay before opening the cage. She reached in and slipped the coller over the yellow labs head before clipping the leash on, all the while Marlie just sat there patiently. Reagan opened the door all the way and Marlie got out her tail wagging enthusiastically. Jack bent over and pet the dog who licked at his fingers. "What do you think Magoo?" He asked and Reagan nodded.

"I love her." She said. "Marlie." She tested the dogs name out and the lab looked up waiting for a comand and in that moment Reagan knew she picked the right one. She knew that things would maybe start to work out in her favor. That from now on she wouldn't feel so alone.


End file.
